Personne
by KittyQuat
Summary: histoire revue...Un mec qui déprime et l'autre veut l'aider....


Auteur: KittyQuat

E-mail: cassie020blumail.ch

Sources: Gundam Wing évidemment

Genre: PG-13

Couple: 1x2

Disclamer: pas à moua!!! Dommage….

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Personne

Pov Duo

Je suis seul! Seul, allein, sozinho, alone... Personne ne s'intéresse à moi! Ils sont tous dans leur petit monde tous beau, tous rose. Personne ne s'inquiète du Baka à la natte toujours joyeux, rieur mais qui souffre intérieurement, qui a le cœur brisé et qui saigne. Personne ne voit les larmes que je verse toutes les nuits, seule la lune silencieuse et mystérieuse me tien compagnie. J'aime la lune. Elle est belle, si belle et elle a tellement de secrets. Un peu comme moi! On se ressemble. Tous deux avons des secrets que personne n'a pu percer et que personne ne percera jamais. Comme chaque nuit, je lui raconte mes problèmes et comme chaque nuit, je pleure. En pleurant j'ai l'impression de trahir Solo ce qui me fait encore plus pleurer. Plus je pleure, plus j'ai mal, là, au milieu de la poitrine. Et peu à peu, mes larmes se taries, je me calme et finalement je vais me coucher.

Pov Heero

Je crois que personne n'a remarqué la fine silhouette qui se faufile chaque nuit en dehors de la maison. Dans un premier temps, je n'y prêtais pas trop attention mais, peu à peu, ma curiosité pris le dessus. Un soir je suivis cette silhouette. Les cheveux lâchés, éclairé par la lune, Duo ressemblait à un ange. Je m'approchais silencieusement de lui quand des bribes de mots arriva à mes oreilles. _Personne....personne....personne..._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une étrange sensation de mal être m'envahis. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus quand je vis des petites rivières de cristal couler le long de ses joues. A cette vision, mon cœur me fit mal... très mal. Toutes les nuits se fut la même scène et au fur et a mesure, mon cœur me fit de plus en plus mal. Je n'arrive pas à cerner Duo car le jour il semble heureux mais dès que la lune apparaît, il devient triste, malheureux. Ce petit manège dur déjà depuis deux mois et j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme. Ça me fait trop mal de le voir comme ça. Il doit savoir qu'il n'est pas seul et que je suis là moi, pour l'aider.

Pov Duo

Cette nuit encore je me confie à ma mystérieuse amie. Elle seule sait dans qui état émotionnel je me trouve. Je lui parle, elle m'écoute. Je pleure, elle me console. Soudain, un bruit vient interrompre notre échange muet. Je sèche mes dernières larmes et me retourne vers l'origine du bruit. Une forme se dessine dans la nuit et prend peu à peu forme tout en avançant vers moi. Une silhouette petite et fine mais avec une démarche très assuré. Heero. C'est Heero. Mais... que fait il là? S'inquièterait il pour moi? Nan c'est pas possible il ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour moi!! Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi alors le soldat parfait.... laisser moi rire! Je suis tellement perdu dans mes réflexions que je ne l'ai pas vu s'avancer de plus en plus dans ma direction. Je suis si surpris qu'il soit ici que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ni à agire! Et là, il me prend dans ses bras! Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je l'entend me murmurer ces quelques mots. _tu n'est pas seul, je suis là, laisse moi t'aider!_ Je m'effondre en sanglots, épuisé, laissant tomber mon masque de joker devenu trop lourd a porter ces dernier temps. Pendant que je suis entrain de pleurer sur la seule personne que j'aime plus que ma vie, lui, me caresse les cheveux tout en me réconfortant.

Pov Heero

Duo pleure. Duo pleure et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le réconforter! Tout ce que je trouve, c'est de lui caresser les cheveux. Ses cheveux si doux, qui dégage une si particulière odeur que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit dans mes bras! Mais il pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le voir comme ça. Au bout de 5 minute ses pleures cessent et doucement je le ramène à la maison. Je l'installe sur le canapé et je vais lui faire un chocolat chaud pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il est dans cet état. Il faut que je lui demande si je veut l'aider. En revenant de la cuisine je le trouve endormi sur le canapé où je l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le trouve tellement beau!!! Un ange. Il ressemble à un ange! Pendant toute la nuit je regarde dormir cet ange et c'est seulement au petit matin que je décide de le ramener dans notre chambre.

Pov Duo

Tout doucement j'émerge d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves. C'est bizarre, je me souviens pas de m'être couché hier soir... ni même d'être rentré dans la maison... mais....alors.... comment suis-je arrivé dans mon lit???????????? Mais oui!!!!! Ça doit être Heero!!! Heu.... J'ai bien dis Heero????????????????? c'est pas possible!!!! JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS Heero ne se serait dérangé pour me mettre au lit!!! Mais....c'est pas lui qui m'a dis hier soir qu'il voulais m'aider ??? mais m'aider a faire quoi???? comment???? Personne ne peut m'aider c'est trop tard!!!! Et c'est peine perdue!!! Faut que je lui dise... tien d'ailleurs le voilà!!! Hee-chan on va avoir une sérieuse conversation nous deux!!!

Je ne reconnais plus Heero. Où est passé Heero??? Pendant ¾ d'heure je lui explique que mon cas est désespéré, et lui il me souri et me dit que je pourrais toujours me reposer sur lui, lui parler si j'en ai besoin, et que grâce à ça je pourrais enfin retrouver confiance en moi!!! MAIS IL A FUME QUOI AUJOURD'HUI???????? Il est vraiment bouché ce mec!!! Môssieur veut que je lui parle!! Que je lui parle de quoi me direz vous????????? De TOUT ce qui me traquasse!!!! Qu'il est là pour m'écouter et pas pour me juger!!!! Depuis quand il est psy celui-là??????? Non franchement y a un truc qui cloche chez lui!!!! Je ne le reconnais plus!!! Je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'aime!!! Ce n'est plus le même Heero, c'est pas l'homme que j'aime!!! C'est vrai que j'apprécie qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais....je trouve qu'il en fait trop. Non ce n'est pas l'homme dont je suis amoureux!! Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Heero reste Heero!! Ok, ok... il a complètement changé de personnalité!!! Mais....c'est peut-être ça sa vrai personnalité!! Etre doux et attentionné!! Arrrrggggggg!!!!! Chui complètement paumé!!!!! Du calme Duo, du calme. Respire. Faut que j'arrête de réfléchir pour le moment car sinon ma tête va exploser!!!

Pov Heero

Génial, aujourd'hui pas de mission! Je vais enfin pourvoir me consacrer entièrement au problème qui ronge Duo. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on parle un peu de tous mais je sais qu'il ne m'a pas encore avoué son véritable problème. Celui pour lequel il pleurait cette fameuse nuit ou je l'ai surpris. C'est vrai qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne pleurait que très rarement car sinon il trahissait Solo. Solo. La première fois qu'il a parlé de lui, j'ai ressenti en quelque seconde toute les émotions qui existe je crois. J'ai ressenti de la peine car Duo avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère comme il dit. De la colère car Solo l'avait abandonner alors qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. De la fierté envers Duo car il a su surmonter sa peine. De la jalousie car quand il parle de Solo il a dans le regard une étincelle qu'il n'a pas quand il parle de moi. Et autre chose aussi! Un sentiment que je ne connais pas ou....plutôt, que je ne veut pas avouer!

Le problème de Duo reste encore un véritable mystère pour moi. A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il arrive toujours à changer la conversation sans que je m'en aperçoive tout de suite. Au lieu de me dire pourquoi il pleurait cette nuit là, il arrive à me dire tout ces plats préféré, la couleur qu'il préfère ainsi que l'endroit ou il se sent le mieux. Donc en fin de compte je me retrouve avec :

Tout les plats de pâtes, les pizzas sans oublier les hamburger et tout ce qui va avec. Le noir car la nuit tout est noir et quand il fait nuit il y a la lune et j'aime la lune. Au bord de l'eau. Et si y a une cascade c'est encore mieux

Mais aujourd'hui, j'arriverai coûte que coûte à lui faire cracher le morceau!!! Je suis sur qu'après m'avoir dit ce qui le traquasse, il se sentira mieux!!! Le tout maintenant est de le trouver!!!

Pov Duo

Personne ne peut comprendre! PERSONNE!! Alors pourquoi s'acharne-t-il a vouloir savoir??? Heero...je t'aime mais tu ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi je ne te l'avoue pas!!! Personne ne peut le comprendre! Personne sauf ceux qui l'ont appris à leur dépend! Solo.....tu me manque tellement... j'aimerai tant que tu sois encore là pour m'aider!! Mais tu n'es pas là. tu ne le sera plus jamais. Et c'est a cause de moi!!! Moi et cette malédiction qui me suis et qui tue tous ceux que j'aime. Heero..... je ne peut pas rester plus longtemps près de lui sinon il va finir comme les autres! Et ça je ne le supporterais pas! Si il meurt, JE meurt! Mais comment faire pour le protéger??? Je ne veut pas lui faire le moindre mal! Alors il ne reste qu'une solution! Il faut que je parte. Que je parte pour le protéger. Le protéger lui et les autres. J'espère qu'ils comprendront. De toute façon ils s'en sortirons sans problèmes. La paix va très bientôt être signé donc il n'y aura plus de mission. Bon je ne peut quand même pas partir sans les prévenir!! Aller un stylo et un bout de feuille et bye bye la compagnie!!!

Pov Heero

Mais où il est??? il est déjà plus de 20h! il n'est pas dans la chambre, ni dans le salon, non plus dans le jardin et encore moins à la cave!!! Il n'est pas au hangar vu que j'y reviens donc il ne reste plus que la cuisine... Non plus!!! Bordel où est il?????????? Tien y a un truc sur la table. Ça ressemble à une lettre. Et elle est écrite par Duo!?!!?!!?!

"Salut les gars! Désolé de ne pas vous dire au revoir de vive voix mais il fallait vraiment que je parte vite. Très vite. Pas la peine de vous dire quand je reviendrais car je ne reviendrais pas! Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de vous pour vous protéger! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne plus vous faire de mal. Car oui je vous fait du mal! Faut pas se leurrer! Je sais que toutes les blessures que vous avez eu sont de ma faute. Combien de fois tu a été blessé Q-man car je n'étais pas assez attentif? Et toi Wuffei, tu t'es souvent blessé car je te déconcentrais avec mes discours incessants! Trowa, mon ptit Trowa. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fait capturé la dernière fois! Car je ne t'avais pas prévenu assez tôt qu'il y avait une patrouille! Et Heero. Mon Hee-chan. Tu a toujours pris les coups qui m'étaient destinés. Trop souvent tu as été entre la vie et la mort à cause de moi et je ne le veut plus!!!!! Je tien trop a vous pour continuer à rester auprès de vous tous! C'est pour ça que j'ai décider d'allez rejoindre Solo et Sœur Hélène! Je vous aime tous très fort, en particulier toi Heero. Je t'aime vraiment et c'est ce qui va causer ta perte si je reste auprès de toi.

Bonne chance pour la suite les amis. Je ne vous oublierais jamais et j'espère que vous non plus!!

Duo Maxwell "

La lettre me jette un froid! Un grand froid! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais crié son nom en lisant cette lettre. A mon cris, Quatre est, bien sur, tout de suite venu. Il me demande ce qu'il y a et je lui montre la lettre. Il n'a pas tout compris car il me demande où habite Solo et Sœur Hélène. Si ils sont sur Terre ou dans les colonies. Je lui répond d'une petite voix que Solo et Sœur Hélène sont mort et que Duo a décidé de les rejoindre en se suicidant! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un devenir aussi blanc en aussi peu de temps! Il me crie qu'il faut le retrouver, lui dire que tous ce qu'il pense est faux, qu'on a besoin de lui car sans lui nous ne sommes plus rien! Tout en l'écoutant me crier dessus, je repense a une conversation que j'ai eu avec Duo il y a quelques jours. On était au bord d'un lac et il y avait la pleine lune.

flashback

Duo: tu vois Heero, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas plus merveilleux qu'un petit lac avec une cascade. J'ai toujours pensé que la cascade était le passage du monde des vivant au monde des morts. Si je devait mourir un jour, j'aimerai que se soit tout près d'une cascade une nuit de pleine lune.

Heero: et pour toi, elle représente quoi la lune?

Duo: la beauté, la pureté et la simplicité. Et je sais que la personne que j'aime à ces trois qualificatifs.

Heero: et.....c'est.....qui la personne que....heu.... tu aime?

Duo: il fait tard! Il vaut mieux rentrer

fin flashback

Je reprend assez vite mes esprits et tout en courrant dans le jardin je crie a Quatre que je sais ou est Duo.

Pov Duo

La lune. Belle, pure, simple. C'est vrai que Heero correspond à ces qualificatifs. Il est beau, il est pur et il est simple. Très simple même. Je l'aime tellement! Et c'est parce que je l'aime que je dois partir! Partir pour pas qu'il ne souffre. Partir pour ne pas souffrir. C'est vraiment l'unique solution à ce problème. J'arrive enfin vers la cascade. Le passage entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Finalement je vais enfin rejoindre Solo. La lune connaît tout mes secrets. Mes secrets les plus intimes et les plus précieux. Je sais qu'une fois parti, elle les gardera pour elle et ne les dévoilera jamais. La lune est enfin à son zénith et je peut enfin porter mon arme a ma tempe droite. Dans une fraction de seconde, tout sera terminer. Dans une fraction de seconde, je vais rejoindre ceux qui m'ont quitté. Dans une fraction de seconde.....

Fin POV Duo

Heero: DUO NNNNOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!

Duo: Heero?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici??

Heero: BAKA!! Qu'est ce que tu allais faire??? Comment oses-tu nous faire ça???? Comment oses-tu ME faire ça???? Tu n'a pas le droit!!

Duo: pas le droit?? PAS LE DROIT?? Putain Heero si je fais ça c'est pour vous!!!!! C'est pour TOI que je fait ça!!!! Je veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose a cause de moi!! Il est déjà arrivé trop de chose à cause de moi!!!!!! Il faut que ça s'arrête! J'en peu plus de toute cette souffrance!

Heero: Mais de quelle souffrance tu parles? Il n'y a jamais eu de souffrance depuis que nous sommes tous ensemble et c'est grâce à toi si on en est là!! c'est toi qui nous à tous réuni, qui nous a gardé soudé et c'est ça qui fait notre force. Si tu n'es plus là, on ne s'en sortira pas! JE m'en sortirai pas. J'ai besoin de toi Duo!! Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Rien qu'un corps sans âme!

Duo: Heero! tu es le mec le plus fort que j'ai rencontré! Tu t'en sortira toujours. Avec ou sans moi!

Heero: sans ma raison de vivre, je ne peut pas rester dans ce bas monde!

Duo: hein???????? Mais.....de quoi tu parle

Heero se rapprocha de Duo et lui murmura tout bas

Heero: tu es ma raison de vivre Duo! Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je......je......Aishiteru Duo!

Duo: .............tu.............tu m'aime?????

Heero: Haï. Aishiteru.

Duo: je.....je....NON !!!!!

Heero: quoi???????????

Duo: il ne faut pas! Si tu m'aime tu mourra!!! Tous ceux qui m'ont aimé d'une façon ou d'une autre son mort! Je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose car je t'aime aussi. Je veut que tu vive Heero.

Heero:met toi bien ça dans le crâne Duo: JE NE PEU PAS VIVRE SANS TOI!!! T'a compris?? Sans toi je ne suis plus rien!! Rien! Et je te promet de ne pas mourir! Rien ni personne ne pourra me séparer de toi! Je t'aime!!!

Duo: vrai????? C'est vrai?????

Heero: puisque je te le dis! Allez approche.

C'est sous la pleine lune et au bord d'un lac féerique que deux âmes sœurs se sont retrouvées et resteront ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps sous le regard protecteur d'un astre au mille et un secret.

Owari

Voilà j'attend vos commentaire!!! Ils sont les bienvenus quel qu'ils soient!!!! Bisous à tous!!

KittyQuat


End file.
